ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Superman (1978)
IG-88 Meets Superman (1978) is the first installment of the IG-88 / DC Universe and the first installment of the IG-88 / Superman Trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT On the planet Krypton, using evidence provided by scientist Jor-El, the Council sentences attempted insurrectionists General Zod, Ursa, and Non to the Phantom Zone, for which Zod swears revenge on Jor-El and his family. Jor-El, despite his eminence, is unable to convince the Council that Krypton will soon be destroyed when its red supergiant sun goes supernova. To save his infant son, Kal-El, Jor-El launches a spacecraft containing him toward Earth, a planet with a suitable atmosphere where Kal-El's dense molecular structure will give him superhuman powers. Shortly after the launch, Krypton's sun explodes, destroying the planet. The ship crash lands on Earth near Smallville, Kansas. Kal-El, who is now three years old, is found by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who are astonished when he is able to lift their truck. They take him to their farm and raise him as their own, naming him Clark after Martha's maiden name. At 18, soon after Jonathan's death due to a heart attack, Clark hears a psychic "call" and discovers a glowing crystal in the remains of his spacecraft. It compels him to travel to the Arctic, where the crystal builds the Fortress of Solitude. Inside, a holographic vision of Jor-El appears and explains Clark's origins, educating him on his powers and responsibilities. After 12 years of training, with his powers fully developed, he leaves the Fortress wearing a blue and red suit with the House of El family crest on his chest and becomes a reporter at the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daily_Planet Daily Planet] in Metropolis. He meets and develops an unrequited romantic attraction to co-worker Lois Lane. He also meets The 88 Squad, who are taking a vacation there. Lois becomes involved in a helicopter accident caused by Angry Joe where conventional means of rescue are impossible, requiring Clark to use his powers in public for the first time and joins The 88 Squad to save her, and go on to thwart a jewel thief attempting to scale the Solow Building using suction cups, capturing robbers fleeing police in the Fulton Market, depositing their cabin cruiser on Wall Street, and rescue a girl's cat from a tree in Brooklyn Heights. All these incidents stopped by Superman and The 88 Squad were reportedly caused by The Horde Of Darkness. Superman and The 88 Squad also rescue Air Force One after a lightning strike caused by Hades destroys the port outboard engine, making the caped wonder and The 88 Squad an instant celebrity. They visit Lois at her home the next night and take her for a flight over the city, with The 88 Squad allowing her to interview him for an article in which she names him "Superman." Meanwhile, criminal genius Lex Luthor has developed a plan with The Horde Of Darkness to make a fortune in real estate by buying large amounts of barren desert land. After learning that the U.S Army and U.S. Navy will launch a twin nuclear missile test, they divert one missile to a weak point in the San Andreas Fault, Knowing Superman and The 88 Squad could stop their plan, Luthor and The Horde Of Darkness lure them to an underground lair and reveal their plan and exposes Superman to Kryptonite. As Superman weakens and while The 88 Squad fight The Horde Of Darkness, Luthor and Linkara further taunt him by revealing that the first missile is headed east toward Hackensack, New Jersey, aware that even Superman and The 88 Squad cannot stop both impacts. Teschmacher is horrified because her mother lives in Hackensack, but Luthor does not care and leaves Superman to a slow death. Knowing his reputation for keeping his word, Teschmacher rescues Superman with The 88 Squad on the condition that he will deal with the New Jersey missile first. After Superman diverts the eastbound missile into outer space, the other one explodes near the San Andreas Fault. He is able to mitigate the effects of the nuclear explosion, getting rid of the pollution from the fallout and shoring up the crumbling Earth, but the aftershocks are still devastating. The 88 Squad defeat The Horde Of Darkness once again, and they escape. While Superman and The 88 Squad are busy saving others from the aftershocks, Lois's car ends up falling into a crevice that opens from one of them. It quickly fills with dirt and debris and she suffocates to death. Angered at being unable to save her, Superman defies Jor-El's earlier warning not to manipulate human history, preferring to heed Jonathan's advice that he must be on Earth for "a reason." He accelerates around the Earth, rewinding time, in order to save Lois. He and The 88 Squad then deliver Luthor, Otis, and IG-72 to prison and fly into the sunrise for further adventures. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA